Two Slytherins in the Wrong Bar
by Chrystelle
Summary: When two Slytherins meet in the wrong bar, strange things start to happen in Harry Potter's life. Can he and his team of mates find out who's causing Harry problems?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
The Meeting  
  
They were there in a bar that was sleek and clean and very, very busy. It was New Year's Eve and everyone was partying to celebrate the holiday. Even though it was as busy as Grade Central Station, they seemed to have caught each other's eye from across the room. There he was, the man she had always looked at as something to look up to, not necessarily eye candy as all the other girls in Slytherin saw him. He was smart, intelligent and new how to take care of himself. They walked toward each other, tripping a bit, but keeping a broad smile across their faces.  
  
"I've seen you in the Slytherin common room before, haven't I?" said he. "Yeah, that's me you're thinking of..right night for this type of celebration isn't it?" she said, cheerily. "Certainly is. Would you care to dance?" "Why not, couldn't hurt anything, I wouldn't think," said she.  
  
They danced. Hogsmeade was a great town, but never before had it seemed this great. The music blared on, techno mostly, with some industrial, but mostly techno. The dance seemed to last forever and though she looked up to the man she was dancing with, she was getting bored. "Let's go over there," she whispered in his ear with a slight touch of her tongue to his skin.  
  
They walked over to a garden that was about the size of their dorm rooms back at school and sat down on a bench that was placed right in the middle. She wanted to kiss him, but she dared not to, especially since they had never really spoken before, except for the occasional "hello" in school hallways.  
  
So, instead they watched the sky together, never speaking, seeming as though they knew what each other was thinking all through the night. As they headed back to the bar, some of the dancers were making their way out, so they had more elbow space to dance anyhow. He grabbed her hips in a sort of unsightly dance move, she followed. She grabbed his hair and pulled, he followed. The whole thing seemed rather perverse and primitive. Better than sex, in a way, and she had not yet found one thing in the world that was equal to the other one thing in the world she loved more than music, and that was sex.  
  
They went home that night and even after knowing that they don't know each other really, kissed and followed her inside, never leaving until the next day. The mere thought that this might be thought of as evil only egged them on, and so it was - Lauren Goodnight and Christian Coulson in bed together. That next morning was one of extreme joy for Goodnight as she woke to feel Christian's breath occupy the pores on her neck. He was rather innocent looking when he slept, though Lauren knew better of this. That day, they planned Potter's death. "He will be expunged by the end of the school year, my love" said Christian; silence. She wasn't sure if she really wanted Potter dead - after all, maybe he was an asset? The mere fact that he had escaped death by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was proof enough for her that his powers far succeeded hers and yes, even Christian's. She turned over and planted her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. "You know, Christian..have you ever thought that maybe Potter could be of some use to us?" Christian's lip curled and as he was about to say something, she cut him off. "I mean, you and I both know of his narrow escape from The Dark Lord and, I'm just saying that maybe we could use him." She trailed off as she saw the look in Coulson's eyes. "So you think we could use him do you? Use him up and spit him out, eh? Well, let me tell you something Miss Ideas, I don't ever plan to be near that wretched little BOY longer than necessary. And if." he stopped abruptly as Lauren started screaming at him in return. "And if WHAT, Christian? If I think I know more than you? If you think that I think that I know more than you? TELL ME! GO ON, TELL ME!" He paused seemingly stopped in Limbo. "Listen, Christian - to be a true leader, one must learn to have patience and above all not think that he or she alone has the answers to everything until you're really sure that you DO." She got up from bed and started walking towards the shower. "In other words," she added, "stop acting like you have to be a leader and be one." Slam. The door shut tightly behind her and water started pouring into the wash basin. 


	2. BreakIn at Number 7

Chapter Two  
Break-In at Number 7  
  
The next day, Christian and Lauren were walking along the streets of Little Whining. "There it is," said Lauren. "Number 7 Privet Drive!" Christian looked long and hard and wondered what sort of attachment the long tubular pipe was, referring to the garden hosepipe. All of a sudden a family of fat came rushing out of the door and he grabbed Lauren above the elbow and threw her into the shrubbery, followed close by him. "Duddey! Come on Duddey!" said the big fat man. Lauren looked on, mystified. "Get in the car, ickle Dudley-Poo," said the only member of the family that seemed to care about her body weight. Car doors slammed and engines started and they were off. To where, neither of them knew. They thought about it for a moment, knowing they were both thinking the same thing, looked at each other briefly, then arose from the shrubbage and walked towards the door: locked. They wondered how they could get in without having to use magic. They looked up at the same time and saw that a window was open, though it had bars over it. Looking at each other with a "you go first" type of look in the eye, Lauren started to climb when Christian pulled her down and decided to go, perhaps out of want to prove himself in front of the girl. The pipes squeaked underneath his weight and when he got to his destination, he realized that the two of them were slim enough to fit through the bars. He went in, poked his head out and yelled down "I'll come down and unlock that door there!" Lauren waited. As Coulson made his way down the stairs, all he saw were framed photographs of a fat boy smiling with pudgy fingers and hardly any hair. Most of the time, he saw pictures of the same boy holding some sort of muggle food item; his fingers were incredibly fat, like small sausages. Christian wondered how the boy hadn't confused his hand for just that. In the corridor to the front door, there were more pictures, this time of the whole family, but the little boy didn't seem to change much from the pictures along the staircase. He was mildly amused, but ultimately unimpressed. It was as muggle as he'd ever seen. He unlocked the door and let Lauren in, who gasped at the mere sight of such a ghastly house. Lauren, although on the side of Coulson, was spirited and lively, and this house had no such thing. Depression immediately filled her face. "Who would live in such a thing," she asked contemptuously. "Apparently this is what a Muggle house looks like. You stay here and watch out for any intruders." Lauren almost laughed at the word "intruder", as she realized that they were actually the ones that were intruding, muggle home or not. She stayed put as Christian searched for anything that could be a clue as to what Potter's life was like: memories, diary entries, etc. He searched the entire house and didn't find anything really interesting, so he decided to get Lauren and leave. Just as he opened his mouth, a car pulled up outside and Lauren alerted Christian. Without thinking, he ran and grabbed Lauren and ran out the front door to the utter jaw-drop reaction of the family that lived there. The boy Christian had seen in the pictures was there in real life and didn't look any different, still holding food. "WAIT JUST ONE MOMENT YOUNG MAN!" said the big fat man. They kept running. "I'M ALERTING THE POLICE!" he yelled after them. "DON'T YOU THINK I WON'T, EITHER, YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE YOURSELF UP!" It was no use. The man was yelling at two specks on the horizon. He went into his house, slammed the door in the woman's face, unaware, and started mumbling to himself. "First this Potter boy shows up and expects our undivided attention and then thi."- he realized that when he came in he didn't bother to see if the intruders were keen on taking any of their possessions. He found everything in perfect place. He called the police just to spite the intruders, anyhow. 


	3. Rags to Professor Riches

Chapter 3  
Rags and Professor Riches  
  
That day Harry and his friends were walking along the corridors when they bumped into a rather small man with hands larger than proportionately correct, as well as the feet and head, too. "Good day to you all," he said, cheerily but professionally. "I wonder," he added, "If you could show me the way to Magical Economics?" Harry stood for a moment and thank - was Magical Economics an actual classroom? Before he had a chance to question the odd looking man, he was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore. "Ahhhh, Professor Riches!" he said, looking rather happy. "Dumbledore! Oh my, you mustn't call me Professor Riches, old friend. Please, call me by my first name!" The group of kids leaned in to hear. "Kellen. Kellen Riches, at your service." He said this as he bowed to Dumbledore at the same time. "Very well then, Kellen, I'd like to thank you for coming to teach the school Magical Economics. I know you're a very busy person, and that only shows how dedicated you are, which, (he leaned in) trust me we certainly could use a bit more of that kind around. Not that I'm saying anything bad about my teachers, Professor McGonagall is a fine example, and so is Professor Trelawney, even though she does make me laugh sometimes." He peered over his half-moon glasses and looked down. "Oh, Harry! What a pleasant surprise! Kellen, I'm sure we can finish this conversation up in my chambers after school hours?" Dumbledore sounded very pleased that Professor Riches had arrived, and though what he had said about needing dedication was a little off for him, Harry took nothing to it. "It's been very nice to meet all of you!" said Professor Riches, and was then taken by Dumbledore to his new classroom for Magical Economics. The course, of course, was for higher educated students and apparently Professor Dumbledore thought that he himself would benefit from a little Economics. Harry and his group decided to tag along with the new professor, obviously engaged in what he was saying to himself. Riches got to his classroom, and Dumbledore showed him in with great hospitality. "Well, here you have it, Kellen. It's not much, but it should do for now, yes?" "Professor Dumbledore, I am in my greatest gratitude towards you and your school and your staff. On behalf of Wizengamots, I'd like to offer you this." He handed Dumbledore a small book that contained hand writing and resembled a small diary. The book was about Professor Riches' life; an autobiography of sorts. Dumbledore seemed ecstatic about it and, quite unlike him, told Professor Riches that he couldn't possibly keep it. Of course in the end, Dumbledore now owned a brand new written-in Diary and Professor Riches had new quarters to sleep in, as well as to teach the majority. But why would Albus Dumbledore, most powerful wizard in all the wizarding communities, except, of course, for Lord Voldemort, be so excited about such a small thing such as the diary that Riches had given him? Harry and the group of Ron and Hermione, clambered out behind the large pillar that was next to Professor Riches' quarters. "I wonder what it was," said Ron, enthusiastically, as though he were ready to jump into a new adventure. "I dunno," said Harry, "but we're gonna find out!"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Christian and Lauren were in the midst of yet another row about Christian's ability to think under stressed circumstances. "You could have gotten us killed!" cried Lauren, exasperated. "You know that, right? RIGHT?! I mean, honestly, Christian! Those were muggles of the worst kind. Who are you to think you can just run out of their locked front door and expect not to be seen?" She was so upset with him that her face was turning red, which rarely happened. Christian looked at her, breathing loudly and fast, not out of want to defend himself, but in attraction to her when she was indignant and to-the-point. He walked toward her and she thought that he was going to start yelling directly in her face, but seeming as how he had started kissing her neck rather wetly, she immediately knew different. "Christian, you can't start this. Every time I have something to say you start snogging me or some other thing. Christian? CHRISTIAN!" He bounced back and looked at her shocked and white in the face. "Look, Lauren. It's bad enough already that I already know my faults. I don't really need you to rub them in as deep as they'll go, ya know? You mean a lot to me and I knew you and I would be great partners - both ways - after that night at the bar. You want Potter killed off just as badly as I do, so let's work together on this, OK?" She was smiling broadly and took a step back in realization that he had just said to work as a team. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all night, Coulson." She swept towards him and kissed him right on his cute button nose, giggled, and wandered off. 


End file.
